


All of my goodness is gone with you now

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Blasphemy, Blasfemia tuttigusti+1, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: "Lorenzo ascolta quando Clarice parla. Anche se non si direbbe, lui ascolta. Raccoglie, pensa. Sente tutte le ragioni e tutti i tormenti di Clarice in quella singola frase che lei crede non otterrà risposta, e invece la reazione c’è già, nascosta e silenziosa, ed è nella puntura breve ma pericolosa che Lorenzo prova all’altezza del cuore."In cui Lorenzo vota l'anima a un altro altare divino.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Clarice Orsini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	All of my goodness is gone with you now

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al p0rnfest XIII edizione con il prompt Clarice Orsini/Lorenzo de' Medici - Lorenzo aveva volto le spalle a Dio da tempo, ma se c'era qualcosa che venerava, era il corpo di Clarice.  
> Il titolo della shot viene da [Shrike](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWLqdAJbu0A) di Hozier.  
> Le parti in latino sono prese e/o modificate da: Salmi, atto di dolore, Vangelo (penso Marco o Matteo?), Ave Maria, Salve Regina, Gloria, e Te Deum. Perché è a questo che sono serviti sette anni di catechismo. O forse sono stati addirittura otto. Boh.

“Non sei venuto a Messa oggi.”

Clarice ha la qualità straordinaria di saper rivestire la propria voce di rimprovero, preoccupazione, freddezza e affetto in una volta sola, in una sola frase, in sei sole parole.

Clarice non si crede una grande oratrice e può essere vero che non sarà mai in grado di apprezzare Teocrito, o citare facilmente Orazio come farebbe con i versi che si ascoltano in chiesa, ma Clarice imprime il cuore nelle sue parole e questa è un’arte che nessuno le ha insegnato, che nessuno saprebbe insegnare.

Lorenzo ascolta quando Clarice parla. Anche se non si direbbe, lui ascolta. Raccoglie, pensa. Sente tutte le ragioni e tutti i tormenti di Clarice in quella singola frase che lei crede non otterrà risposta, e invece la reazione c’è già, nascosta e silenziosa, ed è nella puntura breve ma pericolosa che Lorenzo prova all’altezza del cuore.

“No, non sono venuto,” sospira piano mentre sfila gli stivali e si finge solo annoiato. Non stanco. Non esausto. Non disperato.

Clarice non risponde. Resta ferma sulla soglia della loro camera e lo guarda. Lo guarda e chissà cosa vede. Un peccatore, probabilmente. Un’anima perduta. Perché Clarice la sua ce l’ha stretta attorno al cuore, bene al sicuro e protetta dentro al proprio petto su cui si appoggia la collana con la croce, invece Lorenzo…

 _Custodi animam mea quia sanctus sum, salva servum tuum tu Deus meus qui confidit in te_.

_Proteggi l’anima mia poiché sono santo, salva il tuo servo che confida in te, Dio mio._

Lorenzo conosce il giorno e l’esatto momento in cui la sua si è distaccata dal corpo ed è stata soffiata via dall’alito di un capriccio di Dio. Nonostante lui credesse, nonostante lui _si fidasse_ , Dio ha voluto divertirsi e beffarsi dell’ingenuità di Lorenzo. Perché Francesco ha ucciso suo fratello nella casa del Signore, e se il Signore l’ha permesso, significa che era d’accordo.

“Vorrei che mi accompagnassi la prossima volta.”

“Mi chiedi di entrare nella dimora di chi mi ha tradito senza ragione?”

_Custodi anima mea tu frater meus qui confidabat in me._

_Proteggi l’anima mia, fratello mio che confidavi in me._

Clarice trasalisce. È pallida in volto, ma sono giorni ormai che la sua pelle è così inusualmente chiara, e Clarice ha imparato a portare il candore con la stessa nobiltà calma con cui indossa i primi fili grigi tra i capelli, le rughe leggere che le increspano gli occhi quando sorride – sorride raramente da che Lorenzo è tornato da Napoli. Il suo animo è intristito e incatenato al freddo dall’ombra di Ippolita e di ciò che è avvenuto tra lei e Lorenzo, ciò che _non_ è avvenuto e mai sarebbe avvenuto. Perché una porta per quel passato che lui e Ippolita hanno condiviso sarebbe stata meravigliosa da aprire, ma non è per lei che Lorenzo l’avrebbe attraversata. È per altri occhi che lui vorrebbe varcare la soglia della giovinezza, per altri capelli biondi e un’altra risata. Per l’anima che Dio gli ha pugnalato lasciando che Francesco la colpisse mentre era custodita dentro al petto di suo fratello.

 _Deus meus– frater meus, ex toto corde me pænitet ac doleo de omnibus quæ male egi et de bono quod omisi, quia peccando offendi te, summe bonum ac dignum qui super omnia diligaris_.

_Dio mio– fratello mio, mi pento e mi dolgo dal profondo del cuore di tutto il male che ho fatto e del bene che ho omesso, perché peccando ho offeso te, infinitamente buono e degno di essere amato sopra ogni cosa._

“Ti chiedo di non lasciarmi sola mentre prego per te.”

Lorenzo non vorrebbe ridere, non vorrebbe mostrarle quanto ridicola gli sembri questa accortezza nei suoi confronti, ma le labbra tirano e si aprono in una risata amara prima che lui riesca a nasconderle dietro a una mano.

“Non penso ci sia più nulla in me per cui tu possa pregare, Clarice.”

Il respiro di Clarice si rompe con un gemito sofferente. “Ti supplico, non parlare così.”

Lo raggiunge mentre Lorenzo si siede al bordo del letto. Clarice si tormenta le mani prima di decidere di passarle tra i capelli di Lorenzo, di scostargli dal viso le ciocche disordinate che sempre più spesso gli cadono davanti agli occhi, che lui lascia gli scivolino sul viso così può permettersi di non vedere.

“Finché sei vivo e respiri e siamo insieme, ci sarà sempre qualcosa per cui posso pregare. Ogni giorno che passa e siamo vivi, sento che è un miracolo di Dio che ti tiene in vita.”

“O una punizione. Per me che devo vivere, per te che sei costretta a restare con me, per mia madre che deve sopportare la vista di chi non è riuscito a salvare suo figlio.”

La mano di Clarice smette di scorrere amorevolmente tra i suoi capelli e scivola più in basso, gli accarezza una guancia, gli alza il viso per forzare Lorenzo a guardarla negli occhi malinconici.

“Per me non è una punizione essere tua moglie, Lorenzo. Non è una punizione amarti, anche se talvolta sembri determinato a farmi credere che per te invece lo sia.”

Lorenzo afferra la mano di Clarice prima che lei possa toglierla, strappargli via questo sostegno che a volte è l’unica cosa che gli ricorda che c’è un motivo se è ancora su questo mondo, che vale ancora la pena di lottare per qualcosa. Per lei, per i loro figli, la loro famiglia. Per quello che lei gli dà ogni giorno con un sorriso triste e che lui prende, prende, prende, senza ricordarsi di ricambiare. Eppure Clarice continua a dare.

“No. No, Clarice, no. Il tuo amore… il tuo amore mi fa andare avanti.”

“È il mio amore che ti ha impedito di restare a Napoli?”

“Clarice, ti giuro su–” non su Dio. Mai più su Dio, che ha sporcato la propria casa con il sangue e che Lorenzo sia dannato se oserà ancora avere fiducia in Lui. Lorenzo sospira, riafferra stralci di calma e li riversa nella sua promessa: “Ti giuro che tra me e Ippolita non c’è stato niente. Lei non avrebbe potuto portarmi via da te.”

“Se non lei, cosa, allora?”

“Solo un’illusione, il ricordo di un tempo in cui credevo ancora nella parola del Signore.”

Un tempo in cui non aveva compreso che un dio che manda a morire il proprio figlio non avrebbe avuto remore a uccidere anche suo fratello in virtù di qualche disegno superiore, di qualche immenso scherzo celeste che Lorenzo non comprende e che non gli serve.

_Deus meus, Deus meus, ut quid dereliquisti me._

_Dio mio, Dio mio, perchè mi hai abbandonato._

Anche la fede è un’illusione, il desiderio di voler credere in un Padre e dimenticare che invece lui è al di sopra dell’amore filiale, perché Dio è _Signore_.

_“Quale padre abbandona i propri figli?”_

_“Il mio, per esempio.”_

_Avrà preso a modello le Sacre Scritture, Leonardo._

“Forse se ricominciassi a venire in chiesa, riusciresti di nuovo a credere in Lui.”

Gli occhi di Clarice sono lucidi, lei sbatte le palpebre e una lacrima si incammina solitaria lungo la curva dolce della sua guancia. Lorenzo la raccoglie e la cancella con un gesto delle dita.

Sono passati gli anni in cui Dio gli dava conforto. Adesso deve guardare ad altro per trovare la pace.

“Non ho bisogno di Lui. Tutto ciò che mi serve è qui. Tutto quello che mi sarebbe mancato mortalmente se fossi rimasto a Napoli, è qui.”

Lorenzo abbassa la mano senza mai staccarsi dalla pelle di Clarice, scende con il palmo lungo il suo collo snello, sfiora in punta di dita i bordi d’oro del suo crocifisso mentre tocca con più accortezza – con più _devozione_ – il suo petto caldo, la curva del seno appena visibile dalla scollatura morigerata dell’abito di Clarice.

“Tutto ciò in cui credo è qui tra le mie braccia, adesso.”

Con l’altra mano le accarezza il fianco sopra alla stoffa scura. _Perché sempre abiti così tetri e lugubri, Clarice? Perché il nero, perché il blu? Torna a vestirti di azzurro, torna a indossare i tuoi veli bianchi e i mantelli verdi. Torna a sorridere come se almeno tu sapessi che domani il sole brillerà su un giorno migliore._

Ma Clarice porta un lutto tutto suo, piange non su una tomba ma su Lorenzo stesso. Piange l’uomo che non è più, e se potesse, per lei Lorenzo tornerebbe indietro, ma non è lui che può resuscitare i morti.

Ne basterebbe riportare in vita uno per farne risorgere due.

Ma non si può tornare indietro. Non esistono quelle porte per il passato, giusto? Esiste solo il presente, e il presente si tinge del profumo di Clarice, e Lorenzo appoggia il viso contro le pieghe del suo vestito, bacia il contorno del suo ventre che sotto l’abito in velluto, sotto la camicia leggera, è rigato dalle smagliature lunghe e sottili causate dalle gravidanze, il segno che se Lorenzo ha dato l’anima per la loro famiglia, lei non si è tirata indietro e ha permesso che tutto il suo corpo diventasse il santuario di una dinastia.

_Et benedictus fructus ventris tui._

_Benedetto il frutto del tuo seno._

“Io non ti posso bastare, Lorenzo. Sei solo un uomo, come posso bastarti io se sei senza Dio?”

Lorenzo trae Clarice a sé delicatamente, la spinge ad appoggiarsi a lui anche se in verità è Lorenzo che ha davvero bisogno di stringerla, di toccarla, sentirla. Clarice glielo permette, perché Clarice è anche troppo gentile, troppo buona, asseconda i desideri di Lorenzo con una dolcezza che tante volte lui sa di non meritare, ma senza tutti i sì che lei gli concede senza parole, Lorenzo sarebbe perso.

_Ave Maria gratia plena, Dominus tecum, benedicta tu in mulieribus._

_Ave Maria piena di grazia, il Signore è con te, tu benedetta tra le donne._

“Se Dio è con te e tu sei con me, allora è sufficiente.”

Clarice sospira, le sue mani tremano mentre accarezza il viso di Lorenzo. “Sono sempre con te, sempre.”

E le sue labbra sono morbide, dolci e fresche come deve essere il sorso d’acqua per l’assetato, il pezzo di pane per l’affamato, la preghiera che sorge naturale sulla bocca del più confuso dei miscredenti quando riceve un assaggio di gratificazione.

_Salve, Regina, mater misericordiae, vita, dulcedo et spes nostra, salve._

_Salve, Regina, madre di misericordia, vita, dolcezza e speranza nostra, salve._

Lorenzo sente Clarice abbandonare ogni resistenza nel momento in cui la sua lingua arriva a cogliere il calore e il sapore della sua bocca, e sarebbe facile a questo punto alzarle le gonne pesanti, cercarla con le dita, inseguire la sua pelle finché non la sente gemere tra i baci, ma non è così che si onora una santa, non è così che si prende in bocca la comunione. C’è un rituale da seguire, ci sono passi da rispettare, e dunque Lorenzo chiama a sé Clarice, la fa sedere sulle proprie gambe e le bacia il collo. Sente il proprio respiro e il suo farsi più affannati e caldi mentre le morde il lobo dell’orecchio, e intanto va con le mani alla cieca sulla schiena di Clarice, trova i bottoni del suo vestito e li slaccia velocemente finché lei non è abbastanza libera da potersi abbassare le maniche quasi fino ai gomiti.

Lorenzo le accarezza il collo, la gola, non smette di baciarla mentre l’altra mano vaga libera sul seno coperto dal lino sottile, e la stoffa leggera non può nascondere come i capezzoli si stiano inturgidendo, non può celare il calore invitante del suo petto e il ritmo veloce con cui si alza e si abbassa per fare spazio al fiato corto, al piacere che si espande sotto a ogni tocco, ogni carezza.

“Togliti i vestiti, amore mio. Lascia che ti veda.”

Clarice gli bacia la fronte, un gesto di conforto invece che di seduzione, ma con il mento chino sul suo petto, Lorenzo appoggia le labbra tra le colline dei suoi seni prima di lasciarla allontanarsi, di alzarsi in piedi con la bocca dischiusa e le guance tinte di un rosso acceso che cancella il suo pallore.

_Ad te clamamus, exsules filii Hevae. Ad te suspiramus gementes et flentes in hac lacrimarum valle._

_A te ricorriamo, esuli figli di Eva. A te sospiriamo, gementi e piangenti in questa valle di lacrime._

Clarice si sfila le maniche del vestito, lo abbassa fino ai fianchi e con un sorriso piccolo, timido anche se ormai gli anni della pudicizia e dell’imbarazzo dovrebbero essere passati, lo lascia cadere per terra in un fruscio di stoffe preziose e ricamate. Slaccia i nastri e i fiocchi che la nascondono a Lorenzo, sfila ogni capo con una lentezza metodica, e sebbene il suo intento non sia quello di intrigarlo ma solo di fare le cose con ordine, di farle correttamente, Lorenzo sente ogni pensiero razionale acquietarsi a ciascun angolo di tessuto che cade e tutta la sua attenzione si concentra solo su di lei e sulla distesa liscia della sua pelle.

“Guardami. Guardami, Clarice.”

_Eia ergo, advocata nostra, illos tuos misericordes oculos ad nos converte et Jesum, benedictum fructum ventris tui, nobis post hoc exsilium ostende._

_Orsù dunque, avvocata nostra, rivolgi a noi gli occhi tuoi misericordiosi e mostraci dopo questo esilio Gesù, il frutto benedetto del tuo seno._

Clarice incontra il suo sguardo e il fremito con cui si spoglia anche dell’ultimo indumento si ripercuote nel brivido che Lorenzo prova in fondo allo stomaco, nel calore confortante che gli intiepidisce il viso alla vista del corpo nudo di sua moglie, familiare quanto un sogno che lo accompagna fino al mattino e piacevole come il risveglio che lo trova abbracciato a lei. Sempre lei, solo lei, nessuna al pari di lei.

“E tu, Lorenzo? Vorresti restare così?”

Lorenzo le sorride. Sbottona la giubba per farla felice, la abbandona per terra insieme ai suoi velluti, ma non toglie nient’altro. Con un passo è davanti a lei, e allora Clarice stessa gli sfila la camicia dai pantaloni, slaccia il nodo sotto il suo collo per spogliarlo, ma lui le prende le mani tra le sue, bacia ogni nocca, le dita, il palmo caldo e liscio di chi accarezza sempre e punisce mai.

“Dopo.”

_Lascia che ti adori adesso, lascia che io mi prostri davanti a te come un peccatore ai piedi della Croce, come un vagabondo che ritorna a casa._

_O clemens, o pia, o dulcis Virgo Maria._

_O clemente, o pia, o dolce Vergine Maria._

Lorenzo la bacia. Bacia le labbra arrossate, la gola tremante dove sente il battito pulsare, i seni delicati così perfetti da colmare le sue mani. Si inginocchia e continua a baciare, posa la bocca sulla linea dritta del suo stomaco e quella più curva e rilassata del suo ventre modellato dai figli e dagli anni, dalle virtù che Lorenzo ha colto e fatto sue per poi restituirle sotto un’altra forma. Abbassa la testa e le bacia i fianchi, l’interno delle cosce, il piccolo neo sopra al monte di Venere, e poi scende più giù, dove Clarice si affida solo a Lorenzo, solo al suo tocco, solo al suo corpo.

La prima volta che ha deciso di amarla così, Clarice era giovane, inesperta, aveva chiuso le gambe e cercato di fermarlo con mani imbarazzate.

_“Cosa stai facendo?”_

_“Cerco solo di fare felice mia moglie. Lo posso fare? Ti fidi di me, Clarice?”_

_“Se ti dicessi di no, tu ti fermeresti?”_

_“Sì.”_

Così Clarice gli aveva permesso di provare, di benedire lo spazio tra le sue gambe con una preghiera mormorata in punta di labbra finché le suppliche non erano giunte dalla sua bocca, implorando Lorenzo di continuare.

Ora lei è più silenziosa, ma Lorenzo è sempre in ascolto. Coglie quegli _halleluja, gloria, gloria in excelsis Deo_ , che Clarice non oserebbe mai profanare in un frangente così terreno, così carnale, ma esistono lo stesso nella spaccatura fine tra i suoi gemiti e nel sapore sia dolce che salato che gli bagna la lingua mano a mano che la bocca di Lorenzo si fa più arrogante tra le pieghe del suo sesso, le mani di Clarice che cercano un equilibrio afferrandolo per i capelli e le sue che, per tutta risposta, la stringono sempre più saldamente, le dita piene della curva delle sue natiche e della valle cedevole delle sue cosce.

“Lorenzo! Lorenzo, ti prego…”

_Ora pro nobis peccatoribus._

_Prega per noi peccatori._

Lorenzo nasconde un sorriso tra le sue gambe e accoglie il suo gemito mentre Clarice viene sulle sue labbra come riceverebbe il perdono divino: a capo chino e colmo di gratitudine. Perché è lei l’altare sacro del suo fervore, lei l’idolo che accetta la sua venerazione mortale, lei la mano gentile disposta a perdonare tutti i suoi peccati, le sue mancanze e gli errori. Lei il filo conduttore che scioglie i nodi dei suoi sbagli e tiene viva la sua fede nel mondo che verrà, anche se Lorenzo e Clarice guardano verso orizzonti diversi, vedono futuri differenti che si sdoppiano ai bordi di una pace universale che può essere o celestiale o terrena ma non entrambe.

Clarice lo stringe e lui la sostiene mentre le sue gambe cedono e si piegano sotto all’ubriachezza del piacere raggiunto. La conduce con mani accorte verso il letto, sopra le coperte ricamate e soffici.

È bellissima così, con gli occhi brillanti come stelle, le labbra gonfie per i baci e piegate in un sorriso, la pelle arrossata dall’eccitazione e dal tocco di Lorenzo, tutto il suo corpo esposto, teso nell’attesa e allo stesso tempo rilassato perché sa di potersi fidare, sa che le mani di Lorenzo, il suo sguardo, le sue braccia, saranno sempre i custodi più sicuri dei suoi segreti, delle sue debolezze.

Clarice lo ama con così tanta dolcezza, così tanta costanza, che ci sono giorni in cui lo spettacolo del sorriso sereno di sua moglie lo commuove.

Lorenzo si rialza. Le ginocchia gli dolgono, ma non è più un ragazzo ormai, questi piccoli dolori che gli si infiltrano nelle ossa sono normali. Sono normali, sono solo il tempo che passa, sono la stanchezza e tutte le ore che dovrebbe passare ad accarezzare Clarice come fa ora, a percorrere con le dita il profilo delle sue gambe invece che scrivere lettere da consegnare a emissari, che le consegneranno a loro volta a re, a principi, a vescovi e duchi.

Lorenzo le bacia un polpaccio e si toglie la camicia, le bacia anche l’altro e si abbassa i pantaloni, si spoglia e rimane nudo per lei. La raggiunge sul letto dove Clarice lo aspetta a braccia aperte, dove lei lo stringe e gli passa le mani tra i capelli baciandogli le guance prima di cercare e trovare la sua bocca. Lorenzo si lascia cullare dal suo abbraccio, sprofonda tra il tepore del suo seno contro il petto, trova riparo tra le gambe di Clarice che gli stringono i fianchi solo per trattenerlo su di sé, vicino e felice mentre si baciano come se non avessero potuto farlo per giorni e ora dovessero recuperare tutto il tempo perduto.

_Sicut erat in principio, et nunc et semper et in sæcula sæculorum._

_Com’era in principio, ora e sempre nei secoli dei secoli._

Solo quando sono ormai senza fiato e con le labbra rovinate, le mani di Clarice scendono tra loro due, sotto i fianchi di Lorenzo per cercarlo e condurlo, e lui la segue, le sorride e chiude gli occhi nel momento febbrile in cui la sente attorno a sé, in cui spinge e lei gli dà il benvenuto e lo invita con le carezze ad andare avanti, a prendere di più, a dare di più. Lorenzo obbedisce alle invocazioni solenni di Clarice, quelle scritte in punta di dita e mormorate a fior di labbra, espresse solo con il suo nome ripetuto a bassa a voce, all’infinito, sempre più spezzato e accorato.

Con la bocca premuta contro di lei e i fianchi che incontrano il bacino di Clarice, che si allontanano da lei e poi la ritrovano, Lorenzo prega. “Vieni con me, vieni con me, amore mio. Vieni, fallo per me,” sussurra.

Guarda la sua pelle accaldata sotto di sé, si riempie il naso, i polmoni, _la vita_ , del suo odore, cerca con la lingua il suo sapore mentre con le mani la tocca.

Il segreto è tutto nel suono dei sospiri di Clarice, nel ritmo astratto dei suoi fremiti e nella melodia liturgica creata dai suoi gemiti. Lorenzo attende quel mormorio staccato che sa che arriverà insieme al tremore tra le sue gambe, si trattiene quanto basta per spingerla di un passo più vicina alla fine.

Solo quando le mani di Clarice si aggrappano alla sua schiena con l’ardore di un naufrago che deve sopravvivere, Lorenzo si lascia andare e la raggiunge in quel punto alto e devoto dove sono entrambi a godere. Si perde e si ritrova nel suo calore, nella vicinanza, nella confusione intima dove sono uno, tutti e due e nessuno.

_In te, Domine, speravi: non confundar in aeternum._

_In te, Dio, speravo: non sarò confuso in eterno._

Clarice gli sorride sotto le ciglia, lo bacia e si sazia della sua spossatezza, la stessa che appesantisce anche le sue braccia che pure non lo abbandonano, non si voltano per lasciarlo solo ora che il piacere è stato raggiunto. Clarice lo stringe a sé, lo vuole accanto, infila le dita tra le sue mentre si accarezzano a vicenda, mentre chiudono gli occhi e restano in silenzio ad ascoltare solo il canto dei loro respiri quieti.

_Amen._


End file.
